Como Puedo Olvidarte
by Miyako Makino Ruki
Summary: Que pasaria si tu gran amor murio? que arias?
1. Como Puedo Olvidarte una vida sin el

_**Hola soy yo de nuevo con un nuevo fan espero que les guste **_

**_Este es algo diferente ya que este es con letra de una canción que escuche y me encanto y me dio la idea de hacerlo bueno este es un fan dedicado a GLORIA es de miyaken_**

**Tu eres la tristeza de mis ojos  
que lloran en silencio por tu amor.  
Me miro en el espejo y veo en mi rostro  
el tiempo que he sufrido por tu adiós.**

Una chica camina sin rumbo su vida ya havia acabo

Yolei: por que te fustes acaso no querías estar conmigo para toda la vida acaso no me querías, por que te fustes por que yo te amo yo te quiero yo me estoy volviendo loca sin ti… quiero que estés otra vez a mi lado. Como el día que tu me despistes que fuera tu novia

**FLASH BACK**

**Ken: este yolei puedo hablar contigo?  
Yolei: si claro ken de que quieres hablar? **

**Ken (todo rojo): yo este…… no se como decírtelo…….. Pero tu…. **

**Yolei: te pasa algo ken? Por que estas rojo?**

** Ken: no nada es que yo solo quiero decirte una cosa **

**Yolei: dime yo soy toda oídos para ti  
Ken : yo……………………………….te amo y no se que pero te amo y me tengo que ir bye **

**Yolei: ken ken ken ken regresa oye ken o.o pero so yo también te amo**

**FLASH FIN**

Yolei: ken tan solo me queda tus recuerdos tan solo me queda algo de ti en mi memoria tus sonrisas, tus carisias, tu amor no se como voy a poder vivir sin ti

**Obligo a que te olvide el pensamientopues siempre estoy pensando en el ayer.  
Prefiero estar dormida que despierta  
de tanto que me duele que no estés.**

En eso entra al cementerio donde esta el cuerpo de su gran amor en eso ve la tumba de su amor pero se ve que hay compañía

Yolei: Daivis ……..

Daivis: Yolei……….

Yolei: que haces a qui Daivis

Daivis: lo mismo te pregunto ya es tarde para ti estar a estas horas? perdón pero estadas llorando?

Yolei: si Dai lloro todos los días

Davis: sabes…

Yolei: eh

Daivis: sinceramente yo nunca pensé decir esto pero es la verdad yolei pero creeme así es la vida ken eligió un camino que no era el correcto yo se que no soy nadie para decir estas cosas pero lo dijo por que me afecto mucho mucho su muerte era mi mejor amigo eras amigos

Yolei: es un caso diferente al tuyo Dai el era mi novio y no mi amigo y yo lo amo

Daivis: yolei tú tienes una vida por delante aprenderás a olvidarlo

Yolei: no es que no entiedes lo amo lo amo

Daivis. Bueno yolei solo quiero que tengas esto en cuenta... quiero que regrese la misma Inoue de antes alegre, y no ala Inoue de ahora triste y deprimida que después de un año de muerto ken sigues igual… me tengo que ir nos vemos (y le va un beso en la mejilla) pero recuerda Yolei el siempre te vio sonreir apuesto que ahora quiere verte asi y con una sonrisa siempre y ya me voy Vmon ala mejor esta desperado bye

**Como quisiera que tu vivierasque tus ojitos jamás se hubierancerrado nunca y estar mirándolos.**

Yolei. Sonreír no vale la pena sin ti ken…….

¿. Si lo se pero siempre tu has demostrado ser la mas alegre de todas y de todos nosotros todos variamos algo para que tu vuelvas a sonreír de nuevo amiga

Yolei: Hikari………..

Kari: me encontré a Daivis corriendo y me dijo que estas a qui además me lo supuse llame a tu casa para invitarte a salir y platicar juntas como las amigas que somos pero me dijo tu mama que no estadas que habías salido me sopese que estadas a qui y veo que estoy en lo cierto

Yolei: como le ago para olvidar Kari

Kari. Nada se olvida nada Yolei así pasa solo que aprendes a serenarte ati misma

Yolei: ………….

Kari. Vamos a tomar un café si

Yolei: no gracias ya me voy a mi casa

Kari. Yo te acompaño

Yolei: bueno……

**Amor eterno e inolvidable.Tarde o temprano estaré contigopara seguir amándonos.**

Al llegar ala casa de yolei no habían nadie

Yolei: pasa Kari estas en tu casa

Kari: gracias amiga

Yolei: quieres algo de tomar

Kari: no gracias y por que no están tus papas aquí?

Yolei: se fueron a visitar a mi abuela

Kari. Por que no fuiste con ellos te hubiera servido muy bien salir de este ambiente

Yolei. No quiero

Kari. Pero…

Yolei: Kari me dejas ya en paz quiero descansar

Kari se levanta de su lugar y se va media molesta y triste

ala vez En las calles de Odiada

Kari. Gracias T.k. por acompañarme

T.K: de nada además ya es peligroso que estés caminado sola por acá y a estas horas

Kari: si verdad….

T.K.. Pasa algo Kari?

Kari. Es Yolei la veo mal en peor se esta volviendo algo que no era ella antes

T.k: bueno entiende Ken fue su primer amor

Kari. Si pero lleva un año de muerto y no logro verla serena ante la muerte de ken a todos nos dolió y fue difícil de superar pero lo logramos pero ella no

T.k: si lo se ya intente hablar con ella pero no me hace caso Cody Hizo lo mismo Hasta mi propio hermano pero nada

Kari: tengo miedo a que intente hacer algo que no

T.k: no pasara nada te lo prometo yo la cuidare

Kari: gracias Tk. ya me tengo que ir mira mi hermano me esta esperando

**Yo he sufrido tanto por tu ausencia.Desde ese día hasta hoy no soy feliz.  
Y aunque tengo tranquila mi conciencia,  
se que pude haber yo hecho mas por ti.**

Casa Inoue

Yolei: ken ken eh intentado olvidarte eh intentado muchas cosas para sacarte de mi mente pero no puedo me siento culpable de tu muerte yo soy la única culpable yo tenia que estar muerta y tu no yo……

bueno espero que les guste y pues nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo


	2. Ya no puedo vivir sin ti

Jeje pues ya aca esta el final XD del mi fan de Kenyako o miyaken como gusten decirlo aca esta

Y gracias por los comentarios

_**Yo ya no puedos mas sin ti**_

**Oscura soledad estoy viviendo,  
la misma soledad de tu sepulcro  
tu eres el amor del cual yo tengo,  
el mas triste recuerdo**

Casa Inoue

Yolei: ken ken eh intentado olvidarte eh intentado muchas cosas para sacarte de mi mente pero no puedo me siento culpable de tu muerte yo soy la única culpable yo tenia que estar muerta y tu no yo……

En eso Tocan La puerta

Hermana mayor: Yolei ya vente a cenar mama hizo algo muy riko

Yolei: no tengo hambre gracias

Hermana: si no comes te vas a enfermar y te vas a ver feita mas de lo que estas jejeje

Yolei: eso quiero morirme

Hermana: ya deja de decir tonterias

Y se va la hermana de Yolei miestras yolei

Yolei: ya no aguanto un dia mas sin ti no puedo vivir sin ti ya nada me hace feliz solo espero el momento o el dia que yo muera para estar contigo de nuevo

**Como quisiera que tu vivieras,  
que tus ojitos, jamas se hubieran  
cerrado y nunca, estar mirandolos.**

**FLASH BACK**

Ken. Mira lo que te traje ( todo rojo) espero que te guste

Yolei: o.o ken no desistes hacer eso me encata gracias que lindo anillo

Ken: quiero que me agas una promesa con este anillo

Yolei: si

Ken. Prometeme que siempre estaras a mi lado para hacerme olvidar todo lo que sea oscuro y tu con tu luz de amor lo borraras prometemelo

Yolei: te lo prometo y te lo juro

Ken: prometeme que tu siempres seras mi mujer

Yolei. Te lo juro

Ken. Ahora te toca a ti

Yolei: promete que tu seras siempre mi principe azul siempre

Ken: te lo prometo y te lo juro

Yolei: nunca me vas adejar verdad

Ken: no claro que no

( se acerca a yolei y se besan con el beso mas apasionado y tan tierno ala vez)

Ken: tus besos son tiernos y saben como a dulce en pocas palabras eres deliciosa

Yolei: ken te amo con toda mi alma

Ken . y yo a ti amor

( y se vulven a besar )

**FLASH FIN**

**Amor eterno, e inolvidable  
tarde o temprano estare contigo,  
para seguir ...amandonos.**

Yolei: ya no agunato tu moristes por mi yo soy la cumplable de todo yo y solo yo

Yo fui la que te hiso eso yooo no meresco vivir.

En eso yolei se quedo dormida y mas noche yolei despierta.

Yolei: te soñe ken te sueño todos los dias ya no agunato mas ya no

Se para de su cama y va hacia la cosina de hay abre un cajo donde guadan todas las cucharas cuchillos y tenedores. Yolei decide tomar la 2 opcion y se va a su recamra de hay se mete al baño y llena su tina de agua fria. Se desnudo y se metio al baño. Miro el cuchillo figamente. Solo pensada en miles de cosas de su vida, en ken, su familia, sus amigos y en ella. Ya no queria sufir asi. En eso va guiando el cuchillo a su muñeca derecha.

**Fin **

**U.u final tragico **

**Bueno para los que no entendieron yolei se suicido ;o; y pues ya es mi primer fan ya terminado ;o; solo espero que les aya gustado y espero escribir mas fan's de miyako y ken mi otra pareja favorita.**


End file.
